


The Guillotine Of Heartstrings.

by ypsese



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, F/M, First Kiss, Hospitals, Love Confessions, Love Triangle, Love Triangles, Minor Injuries, Oblivious Reader, Poor Saeyoung, Sickness, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ypsese/pseuds/ypsese
Summary: She loved Zen. Zen loved her. So where did Seven fit into this equation?Oh, that's right. He didn't.(Y:N) has an accident at the apartment and both her boys came to the rescue.





	The Guillotine Of Heartstrings.

❁

Her heart was thumping wildly again her ribcage, her eyes were foggy and glassed. Her legs were trembling like jelly and she was so discombobulated she didn't know where she was.

She was scared and confused as she trashed the walls of her apartment. Her hands scrapping across the paint as she stumbled down her hallway.  An intense pressure weighed down on her chest and made tears stain her cheeks.

Her shaking hands pressed against the cream walls of her bedroom she stumbled towards her bedside table. Her legs were spasming and she felt tingles running across her body and jitters sparked through her veins.

Her feet awkwardly twisted and she slipped onto the bed and she felt her skull crash down into the bed supporter. She cried out in pain as she felt a swelling feeling thump from her cranium and blood boiled on the pressure point.

Her fingers stretched to get her phone off charge and her mindless limbs started to fumble with the numbers and buttons. Her eyes were so foggy and hazy that she couldn't make sense of which way was up.

 Pressing the phone to her ear, she had no idea if she has called the hospital or some random number, but there is a dial tone and when she heard the pitched sound of someone answering she starts to sob.

“Hello, babe!” Zen flirts with her as he usually does, it was refreshing to hear he was okay and that he was still the same despite the situation that was unravelling. 

 “Z-Zen.” She coughs and she hears him inhale a breath before answering, his voice is panicked and quick and she feels her head pulse as she tries to concentrate.

 “(Y:N), what’s wrong, are you hurt?” He rambles and she hears him pick up something.

“My heart is…I hit my head.” She mumbled as blood started to pour from her skull. Her hand that isn't occupied reaches up and gently touches the wound and she cries out in pain. Red is soaking her fingers and more tears mesh in her eyes.

 “I’m calling Seven and getting your address, just hold on okay (Y:N).” He says and she is about to scream at him not to hang up, but he is already gone and she lets out a whimper.

 The phone slips from her fingers and falls onto the carpet that is pooling in her blood and she feels the thumping and screaming pain start to numb, she lets out a sigh as the urge to shut her eyes kicks in, despite her hammering heart.

 Zen, on the other hand, is screaming into the phone begging Luciel to give him the address.

 “Wait, Hyun! Slow down, what is wrong with (Y:N)?”

 “She called me up saying she hit her head and other incoherent babbling,” he exclaimed before he heard Saeyoung curse.

 “Dammit, I’m sending you the address right now, call an ambulance,” He said as he whirled around in his desk chair and pushed his glasses up closer to his nose.

“What's wrong with her!”

“When I did a background check on (Y:N), I checked her medical records, she has suffered from heart problems for a while. I’m going over to her house now.”  He hangs up with no time for feeble goodbyes.

 Zen is already on the phone with the ambulance and he is telling them her location.

Back at (Y:N)’s apartment, things were getting less and less verdant. She feels flushes of fatigue draining her energy to stay awake. She grips the bedsheets that are hanging off the bed. 

The blood seemed to have been blocked by the curls of her thick hair and she is suddenly snapped from her hazed trance when a cracking sound resonated from her front door.

She hears glass breaking and scattering on the floor and Seven and Zen’s voices yelling out for her. She wanted to reply, but her eyes were so tried and bleary and her jaw muscles were aching.

 She see’s to figures enter the hallway of her bedroom, one had fiery red hair and the other had calming silver. The bodies bend towards her in scrambling motion and she sees Seven’s thin lips moving but she can't hear or comprehend what he's saying. 

Her vision red and Zen has small tears tracking his cheeks, she feels drawn to his warm crimson eyes and she keeps her vision and attention trained on him.

Sirens echo through the walls and rattle her brain, and soon enough her consciousness fades and she collapses into warm arms.

 

❁

Her eyes would not open but she could hear. Her head had a dull throb and her throat was parched. It felt like a scorpion and been doing jumping jacks on her teeth. Everything was too loud and pulsing. 

Her heart had simmered down now and she felt well enough to stand, constant beeps and hums of chatter could be heard from somewhere close.

Her fingers started to twitch and her eyelids crinkled. She heard the chatter stop and prominent voices become closer and that's when her eyes snapped open and she was met with alizarin orbs.

 “Zen…?” She said softly and the man's eyes bugged in happiness and the soft skin of his hand caressed her face. Her eyes switched from his gaze to Seven who was showing a smile, she was screaming with her eyes, telling him 'thank you',  he shrugged in return.

Meeting Zen for the first time wasn't supposed to go down this way, draped in hospital sheets and needles plugged into her arms. 

Looking past the shoulders of Zen she saw Jumin, Jaehee and Yoosung who were smiling at her. She lifted her shaking, thin arm and waved at them before her attention was drawn back to Hyun.

 “Thank you.” She whispers making the faintest blush spread across his pale skin and he smiles at her.

 “No problem princess!" He smiled giddily. "May I say, you're very pretty in person.” She laughed softly at that and shakes her head.

Seven comes to sit on the other side of her and he watches as she talks and reacts with Zen.

It was like they had known each other for years, no a trace of nervousness and awkwardness in their conversation. He felt something swell in his chest, his heartstrings pulled slightly and he forced a smile.

 It wasn't his place to be jealous.

 “We should give them so room,” Jaehee says as she starts to usher everyone out of the room. Yoosung gives the most unimpressed look manageable and it makes (Y:N) giggle.

Once they are out of the room, Zen turns around and swallows (Y:N)’s mouth in a kiss. She gasped at the initial shock but after her muscles relaxed against his soft lips and caressing hands. She starts to gently press her mouth back against his. 

His hands combed through her hair and he let out a little moan as he changed the angle of their heads and necks. His tongue dragged hesitantly across her lips to which she shifted and her mouth opened up.

He slowly pushed his tongue across her lips and drank up the small groan that escaped her. Her hands came up to thread through his long white hair and she pulled him closer so that he was struggling to lean over the bed railing.

They eventually parted and she sucked in a lungful of air and rested her head back on the white pillow. A warm smile spreading across her lips dopily. 

“Don't scare me like that ever again,” Zen says making her nod, her head swirling in a daze.

 “But If I did, would you kiss me again?”

❁


End file.
